Stableboy
by x Bluebell Flames x
Summary: Ginny finds love in an unusual place.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so it has literally been about five years since I've posted and I'm very sorry. But to make up for it, I have re-read everyones reviews and made the changes where I can, so hopefully it should be better this time. But please if you do spot any mistakes please let me know nicely and I will update again :)**

**I am going to try and update this regularly, but I'm running out of ideas so I may complete this soon. **

**I'm also working on a story of my own which is not linked to any fandom, but I'd still like to post it on here. If anyone would be interested in Beta Reading it for me that would be greately appreciated!**

Ginny's first horse riding lesson was a day to remember. She had been so delighted when her Mum had first told her she was going to be riding at one of the best schools in the whole of the Muggle world. Ginny had ridden before a few times, but she had given it up to study at Hogwarts.

Ginny and her family had moved to the Muggle world ever since her father had got a job as a businessman. Ginny and her twin brothers Fred and George loved the Muggle world, whereas her other brothers Ron, Percy and Charlie were not so keen.

As she pulled up the driveway to Sunset Ridge Equestrian centre, she knew she would fit in automatically. Her Mum pulled into a parking space near the office and Ginny leapt out of the car and made her way to the office. She was so excited about her first lesson that she didn't notice a boy about her age, walking towards her with two giant water buckets. She was a little late and so she picked up the pace and ran towards the corner. Luck was not on her side today as she ran smack bang into the boy with the buckets. Water splashed all over him. She gasped.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" She said. The boy smiled at her warmly as if he didn't care he was sopping wet.

"Don't worry, I needed a shower anyway!" He shrugged, waved and walked off. Ginny noticed that he carried the now empty buckets over his shoulders carelessly as if he didn't have a care in the world. She smiled to herself; the boy had shocking platinum hair with blue flamed tips, which just reached his ears in zigzags. He was truly gorgeous and he looked strangely familiar. As she rounded the corner she heard a very angry voice.

"What do you think you are doing, the water is for the horses!" Ginny made a face to herself. She knew it was her fault that this boy was being told off.

"Sorry Mr. Cheeston- er I mean Mr. Charleston, Charlie kinda took the bucket off me, I needed a shower anyway" Carefully she peeked around the corner just in time to see the angry man named Mr. Charleston who was obviously the boss. She made another pained face to herself as she watched the man slap the blue tipped hair boy quite sharply upside the head. Ouch, that must have hurt. She saw the boy's eyes water as he was hit, but he didn't make a sound, just let the beating commence.

After about 5 minutes she had returned to the office, waiting for someone to tell her whom she was meant to be riding. As if he were reading Ginny's mind, Mr. Charleston had appeared in the doorway.

"Are you the new girl?" He asked. She nodded. He walked behind the counter and brought out a big thick folder. He skipped a few pages until he came to _Starter class_.

"Ah yes, your on Domino today" Domino, what a nice name, she thought. She went to stand in the courtyard and waited for someone to come along with Domino. Sure enough, there he was, the same boy with the blue flamed hair. She watched in awe as he led a beautiful chestnut speckled horse and a blue roan to the courtyard where Ginny stood. At the same time Ginny's teacher, Antonia came out of the office and helped Ginny mount up and she was surprised to see the boy mount up beside her. "We're going hacking today, is that all right? " she asked, mounting up on her own bay horse.

"Draco here will be behind you to make sure nothing goes wrong and I will be in front, so just follow me."

Draco. It couldn't be Draco Malfoy from Hogwarts could it? No one had seen neither hide nor hair of him since her 5th year, but as she took one more look at the boy, Ginny could see that trademark smirk, plastered to his face. "Didn't see that one coming did ya" he whispered as she passed him.

They walked down to the orchard. Riding a horse wasn't nearly as hard as Ginny had originally thought. Kick to go faster, squeeze to slow down and rise up and down in your stirrups when trotting. Easy as pie. The path was very narrow now; behind them she heard a branch snap. Ginny turned around to see Draco pull a flower off its leaves. He smirked at her and trotted to ride along side her instead of behind. Draco reached over, and tucked the flower behind Ginny's ear. She smiled at him.

"Where have you been this whole time?" she asked him. His smirk grew even bigger. "Missed me did ya?" he teased. Ginny blushed.

"Well, yeah." She looked down at his blue roan's feet. Draco must have heard about her major crush on him.

"Were gonna have a trot now!" Antonia called from behind them. As soon as Antonia's horse moved into trot, Domino and the blue roan followed automatically, Ginny didn't even have to kick. She looked over her shoulder to see that she had left Draco and his pretty blue roan behind and they had to canter to keep up with her. The trot finished and the group had entered a clearing. They halted by a tree and waited for Draco to catch up. To their surprise he came galloping past them.

"Yahoooo!" He screamed when he past them.

"Draco stop showing off" Antonia scolded him, but there was no venom in her voice. Antonia and Ginny had a quick canter to catch him up. Ginny was nowhere near as good as Antonia in the canter, it was her first lesson in a while after all. Ginny and Antonia could see Draco at the other end of the clearing. He had gotten off and was leant against his horse as he mock filed his nails.

Ginny, on the other hand was not as relaxed as Draco was. Domino was going so fast that he didn't notice the small rock on the ground. He tripped over it and stumbled. He made a startled noise as he fell and Ginny came tumbling off. Draco noticed Ginny falling and let go of his horse and raced to catch Ginny before she got hurt. Luckily, he caught her in time. She smiled up at him gratefully and relished the feeling of being held in strong safe arms.

"You okay?" he asked stroking her hair out of her face.

"Yes thank you, I think he just tripped" She said. Antonia rushed over.

"Everyone okay?" she asked as she panted.

"Yeah, we're good, don't know about Domino though." He smiled sympathetically as he gestured towards the chestnut horse that was standing on three legs. Antonia hummed.

"Yes, Ginny you might have to get up behind Draco" She nodded, quite eager to be close to Draco. Draco mounted up on the patient blue roan and held out a hand towards her. She accepted and mounted up behind Draco. His shoulders seemed to tense and Ginny couldn't help but give him a massage. He seemed to relax under her touch.

"What's your name then?" she asked and petted the blue roan on the leg.

"He's called 2lite" he smiled at her. She returned the smile and they walked on.

"So then, what have you been up to while you've been gone?" Ginny asked Draco. Antonia had nearly vanished off into the distance, so Draco spurred on 2-lite to canter and catch up with her. Ginny was a bit shaken by the sudden movement, but she clung on tight to Draco. Draco however, acted like they were only walking, and answered her question in a calm manner.

"Well, I gave up school, to become closer to nature." Ginny couldn't hear him very well over the wind and the sound of horse's hooves.

"Why did you give up school?" She asked him. She had to shout to be heard. Ginny had missed him very much at Hogwarts. Draco sighed and took a deep breath.

"Well, what's the point? My father always told me that I would never get good enough grades to be an Auror, and that's all I ever wanted to be. So I gave up." He told her. She understood and nodded.

"Where are Domino and Antonia?" Ginny looked around in search of them.

"They took the shortcut so Domino can rest." Ginny nodded.

"Fancy some jumping?" he asked smirking again. "Just hold onto me as we get over." She nodded. Up ahead she could see a jump. They approached it at a very fast pace and Draco laughed in delight as Ginny just closed her eyes in anticipation. She heard a small sound as if the pole had fallen to the ground.

"Isn't there supposed to be a jump here- Oh we're standing in it!" She heard Draco exclaim. Ginny opened her eyes and realised that 2lite had just cantered through the jump rather than over it. Draco sighed.

"Well that went well, maybe we should try a jump without poles." He said. Ginny nodded and tightened her grip around his waist.

Together they cantered back the way they came, towards the stables until they found a misplaced log, in the perfect position for jumping.

"Hold on!" Draco yelled. Ginny clung onto Draco's waist for dear life, as 2lite soared over the log and landed perfectly. Draco and Ginny shared a hi-5.

"I think its time we got back to the stables, your hour lesson must be over by now." Soon they could see the stables ahead. When they reached home, they both dismounted and Draco helped Ginny tie 2lite up to a post.

"Well it's been fun…"Draco said awkwardly. Ginny stopped him by placing a finger over his lips, silencing him. She reached up on her tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss square on his lips. Draco opened his mouth and let Ginny's tongue explore. Draco melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Ginny's slender frame. When they broke apart for air, Ginny could see Draco was blushing.

"Well then, I will see ya next week, make sure you're early, just through that door-" he pointed over to the left. "-is my private quarters. Do come and visit me" He smirked. Ginny grinned. She started walking towards the car park. "Bye Draco, see you soon!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've also gone through this chapter and changed any errors. I'm finding it very hard to keep the tenses though so I'm sorry if there are still a load of mistakes :(**

Ginny's second horse riding lesson was just as exhilarating as the first.

When she entered the office, Antonia sat at the desk. She looked up and smiled at Ginny.

"Today you're going to be riding Pants" she told her, without laughing. Ginny couldn't stop herself from laughing. She exited the office in search of Draco. She knew she wasn't allowed in the barn by herself but she could just make out Draco's shadow. He was stood by one of the horses. He waved and beckoned her in.

"Could you hold Charlie's feet still while I undo his hobbles?" Ginny nodded and knelt down to hold the big horses left foot.

"What are hobbles?" She asked. Draco knelt down beside her and pointed to the material that loosely tied Charlie's feet together.

"They stop him from kicking the door, watch" Ginny watched as Draco removed the hobbles from around Charlie's feet. As soon as the horse had the freedom to move, he banged his foot against the door of his stall. The noise was very loud and Ginny had to cover her ears.

"I see what you mean" Ginny said as Draco began backed Charlie out of the stall.

"Yeah, and I'm riding him today at 12:00" Draco grumbled.

"I'm riding at 12:00 too" she said and smiled at him. He grinned back and they exchanged a hi-5.

"Oh, by the way, Antonia said I'm riding Pants. Could you get him out of the stall please." She said in a shy tone. Draco gave her the thumbs up and grinned at her.

At 12:00 Draco came out of the barn, looking sweaty and tired, but still as good looking as ever. Draco looked really small compared to the two horses he dragged along. On the left was Charlie, a massive bay horse and on the right was a milky chocolate pony. Ginny waited by the fence where all the people waiting to mount up, usually waited. Antonia came to hold Charlie while Draco came to help Ginny mount up Pants. Draco pulled down the stirrups on both sides and gave her a leg up. Before going back to Charlie though, he stopped to pick off some mud of Pants' coat. Pants decided it would be fun to go to the loo whilst Draco did that

A big pile of horse manure landed inches away from Draco.

"Aww, your all messy Pants!" he scolded the horse. Ginny burst out laughing for the second time in less than half an hour. Antonia led them up to the smaller ring and they got straight on with the lesson. It seemed the focus of the lesson was Drill Work. Ginny didn't really know what Drill work was, but Antonia made sure to explain it to her before they started.

Ginny and Pants halted at the E marker where as Draco and Charlie halted at the B marker, opposite them. They both walked on at exactly the same time. The trick was to keep up with each other. When Draco reached his corner at K he came slightly off the track, so that he passed Ginny. He gave her a hi-5 when they met in the middle. They did a few trotting exercises and instead of passing left shoulder to left shoulder, they both stayed on the track and turned slightly before the A marker so they both trotted down the centerline from A to C.

Draco and Ginny trotted along beside each other until they got to A, where they parted again. Draco looped around so that he was behind Ginny. When she had turned her head to see where he was, Draco smirked at her and blew her a kiss, she blew one back and giggled.

They halted at the M marker and let the horses have a long rein so they could stretch. Ginny turned Pants around so he faced Charlie. Draco and Ginny stared at each other in silence. Draco raised his hand and crossed his middle finger over his index and put his ring finger down.

"What does that mean?" Ginny asked him. He grinned

"Sign language for I love you" Ginny saw a faint rosy tint on Draco's cheeks. She giggled again and repeated the sign.

Ginny and Draco walked again and had another go at left shoulder to left shoulder. Once they were sure they had it perfect so that they met in the middle at the same time, they rested. Ginny and Draco dismounted Pants and Charlie and led them back into the barn.

"Here let me show you how to tie them up" he offered her. In Pant's stall there was a metal ring. In the metal ring was the rope that tied Pants to the metal ring. On the end of the rope was the head collar. Draco unclipped the head collar and reached to Pants without having to pull him closer and showed Ginny how to put it on. Ginny had just done up the clasp when Draco moved Pants forward and clipped him back to the metal ring and rope.

"Right there we are" he sighed. "Pants loves to escape all the time, hint the chewed metal ring" he said and pointed to the metal ring, which had clear evidence of tooth markings on it. Ginny moved forward and patted the horse.

"Noooooo" she said in a sarcastic but not unkind tone.

"My pants is never naughty, are you pants!" she cooed as if she were talking to a baby. Ginny stroked the soft fur underneath the mane.

"Can I see some of the other horses please?" she asked. Draco nodded and led her round the back of the barn to see some of the privately owned horses.

"This is Marie" Draco pointed to a huge bay horse with a white face.

"Do you want to help me wash her tail?" She nodded enthusiastically.

"Right, go into the stall and you should see a chewed rope." Ginny went into the stool, stepping around Marie.

"Yeah now what?" She asked once she had found the rope.

"Unclip it from the hook and clip it onto Marie's head collar."

"Done!" Ginny called out in a happy tone.

"Good now push Marie out of the stall." Ginny pushed Marie backwards into the courtyard where Draco had got some shampoo, a bucket of water, and some conditioner.

"Grab her tail and dunk it into the bucket." Ginny grabbed a handful of tail and dunked it into the water.

"Any bits you can't get to we can use the hose." Ginny nodded and kept on dunking Marie's tail out of the bucket until it was all wet.

"Pass me the shampoo please" she requested. Draco passed her the shampoo and squirted some of the liquid into both their hands. They massaged Marie's tail together, some of the shampoo squeezed through their fingers and dripping down Marie's legs. Some horses don't like the feeling of water dripping down their neck and Marie was one of those horses. She kicked out with her hind legs and hit Draco in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He stumbled back with a gasp. Ginny came running over worried.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she worried her teeth between her lips. He nodded and stood back up shakily.

"Happens all the time" He smiled weakly. Ginny sighed in relief.

"Draco, can I ask you something?" She asked, her voice betraying her nervousness.

"Yeah sure, ask away." He said and smiled.

"Why did you listen to your father all those years ago?" His face fell and his smile vanished.

"My father is very persuasive and he was just basically repeating what everyone else was saying" he shrugged. Ginny could tell the topic was a touchy one, but she kept on.

"Oh yeah remember there was a rumor about that" Ginny mused to herself.

"Really, what was everyone saying?" he asked, interested now.

"Oh nothing much, that you were too easily led and stuff, but I didn't believe it for a second!" She added hastily. Draco nodded and sighed. Marie's tail was almost done.

"I s'pose, I'll see ya next week?" he asked. Ginny nodded and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Maybe even sooner than that, if you're lucky" She winked at him, before she skipped back to her Mum's car.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Made changes to this too, hope it is not too bad. I feel like I've just rambled towards the end so I'm very sorry :(**

It was the 23rd of December. Mrs. Weasley drove Ginny to the stables, but this week Ginny was not having a lesson. She had an important notice to give to Draco. Ginny wasn't sure if he would accept, but secretly, she hoped he would. She exited the car and skipped into the office and was glad to see Draco there. He frowned slightly and was hunched over the desk. He was involved in some sort of task that he obviously found boring.

"Hi Draco" Ginny greeted him cheerfully. He looked up, his frown decreased a bit.

"Oh hey, I put you on Gracie today" He said and gave her a small smile and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh, I'm not having a lesson today, we did ring" Ginny told him. She wished she could be riding, but she was happy as long as she got to see Draco.

"Oh okay, what brings you here then?" He asked. Ginny smiled at him and pulled out a small leaflet from her pocket. It read:

**Hogwarts Equine Show.**

**23rd December.**

**Includes: Dressage, Cross Country and Show jumping.**

**Entry fee £10.00**

**1st prize = £1000**

**2nd prize =£500**

**3rd prize =£250**

"Everyone's going to be there, I thought you might want to come." She suggested.

Draco sighed. "Yeah sure, I'll come. Come on then, you can ride behind me." Ginny nodded but then gave him a funny look. "Is something wrong?" She asked. Draco sighed again, pointing to a donations box on the table. "Funds are running low" he explained.

"If it keeps going this way, we'll have to sell up. " Ginny opened her mouth in shock. But suddenly, she had an idea!

"Do you have a tenner on you?" She asked him and smiled slyly.

Draco nodded. "Why?" He asked, one eyebrow raised, looking down at her.

"If you enter the Hogwarts equine show and win first prize, you won't have to sell!" Ginny exclaimed happily. But Draco still didn't look very happy.

"Who says I'll win. Thousands of people will probably enter and I highly doubt the headmistress would want me around, after all I've done." The memories of his past school years brought tears to his eyes, but Draco quickly pushed them away. Ginny placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry; everyone knew you didn't want to do it" Ginny told him truthfully. Draco smiled warmly at her.

"Come on, were gonna be late!" They ran towards the barn, but Draco stopped at the entrance.

"Hmm, I think I'll take Gracie, she's fast. Or maybe Danny, nah he's too naughty. Puzzle maybe, she's docile." He walked to the back of the barn.

"Hmm, I'll do a blind vote." He covered his eyes with one hand, and spun around, the other arm outstretched. When he opened his eyes, his hand was pointing to a small 11hh dapple-grey pony named Twiggy.

"Maybe not" Draco laughed sheepishly, the thought of him jumping round a course on Twiggy was too amusing.

"Ah what the heck, I'll take Puzzle!" He exclaimed. Ginny chuckled to herself while Draco chose. She couldn't imagine him riding Tiny Twiggy. Draco undid Puzzle's head collar with lightening speed.

Once they were all saddled up, they left without a moment's hesitation. It was only a short hack to the gateway that took them to the Hogwarts Show in the other world. They were going so fast it only took them a few moments to arrive. They went to sign in at reception. The lady behind the desk looked up at them.

"Are you Draco Malfoy?" She asked, delicately pushing her glasses further up her nose. Draco nodded, a bit confused.

"How did you know? I only decided to come this morning He gave a pointed look at Ginny.

"Do you have something to do with this?" he chuckled. Ginny looked a bit sheepish. "Sorry." Draco shrugged, not minding.

"Horse's name?" The receptionist asked.

"Puzzle."

"Okay Sir, if you would like to get ready. The events will be starting soon."

The first event was cross-country. For this event, Draco wore a red long sleeve t-shirt, with a black body warmer with no sleeves with a number eight on his back, red jodhpurs, the same colour as his top and black boots. Puzzle had a red saddle blanket and red gaiters to match Draco. Ginny watched at the sidelines with a camera.

The first two jumps were small and simple. There were twenty-two jumps in total. He rounded a corner, where a third small and simple jump was. So far so good. The next jump was a lot higher, a proper gate. The crowd gasped as Puzzle's hind legs almost hit the fence. When Puzzle cleared the gate without a problem, the crowds let out a relived sigh.

The next fence was further away, so Draco and Puzzle had a quick gallop to get there. Three stone circles with a log on top, very small, and another one about ten strides away. Naturally, they cleared this with ease also, Puzzle flying over the jumps like a professional. The next section was shady and Draco had to concentrate to see where he was going. The next jump was a large thick log. Clear. They kept cantering round a corner and down a steep hill. A thinner log awaited them with two simple jumps behind it in a double combination. Draco smiled as he heard the clicks and flashes of the cameras all around him. Next, they galloped over a bridge.

The next jump very wide, but not very tall. It was a while away so they had a small trot for Puzzle to regain her energy. After another quick gallop, they were met with a triple combination of two thin logs and one large log. They cleared them all with ease again. Fourteen jumps gone, eight to go.

Another small and simple jump was halfway up a hill; with a quick kick they cleared it. Another triple, containing three small simple jumps, easy as pie. Another gallop, round a sharp corner, over a rather high jump, quick gallop. Last triple, three very wide jumps. Draco and Puzzle crossed the finish line in the nick of time.

"Clear round for Draco and Puzzle!"

Next was dressage, they started off with an ordinary trot and a halt and salute and then moved onto a collected trot. For this event, Draco wore a black show jacket and black and white jodhpurs, whereas Puzzle wore her normal saddle pad and saddle, but no gaiters. The two swiftly moved onto an extended trot and completed a variety of different sized circles, and then back onto collected trot during the last circle. Everything was going smoothly. They moved onto an extended canter, doing some serpentines.

The next figure was a half pass in canter, which was slightly more difficult. The crowd cheered and clapped as Draco and Puzzle moved onto a collected walk, and half pass in canter again. He clearly had very good control. They did half pass in canter diagonally across the ring, and then moved onto an ordinary canter. They did a few laps of this before moving onto an ordinary trot, changing the rein from M to X to E. Next, they did some ordinary walking before moving onto a half pirouette in walk. The crowd cheered and clapped more as they moved onto a collected canter. Ginny was clapping like a madman by the time they had moved on to another extended canter down the middle of the school. They did a few circles in ordinary canter before coming up the centre line in ordinary trot to halt and salute. The crowd went wild.

"10/10 for Draco and Puzzle!"

The final event was Show Jumping, Draco's personal favourite. There were 13 jumps, and this time, Draco decided to stick with his dressage outfit. The first jump was simple; they turned to the left and over a green triple bar, they turned right and over a blue triple bar, knocking the top pole over. The crowd was silent as they approached the next jump. This one was blue, and it had four poles. No problem. They turned left again and over a water jump. They went straight ahead over an oxer, then a double bar, and another oxer in a triple combination. Another turn over a double pole and then two more and they were done.

"Four points to Draco and Puzzle"

Draco dismounted and joined Ginny in the crowd, waiting for the final results.

"…And in first place we have…Draco and Puzzle!"

Draco and Ginny were jumping up and down in joy, he had won and could keep the stables.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay so I thought seeing as I haven't updated in so many years, I would give you a new chapter. This I've had in the back of my mind for quite a while now as it happened to me. So yeah, sorry if it's awful, constructive criticism always welcome!**

**If people could also let me know whether they would be interested in reading my new story that would be great, and any volunteers to Beta Read it as well :D**

The show that Ginny had invited Draco to the previous week had been a great success. Draco had earned the first prize money, which had been enough for him and the rest of the team to keep the stables running. Ginny smiled as her Mum drove her to the stables for the fourth time. This time was different though. So far Ginny had only ever arrived on weekends, but this time Draco had invited her to come and spend some time with him when the stables were quieter. Ginny smiled to herself in the car.

When they arrived, Ginny practically bounded out of the car. She was desperate to see Draco. She skipped happily to the office where he could normally be found. This time however, he wasn't there. Antonia stood in his spot, leant over the bookings folder. She appeared to be sorting out horses for her next lessons over the weekend. She lifted her head when she heard Ginny approach.

"Hey Ginny!" She smiled and closed the book.

"Draco is just up in the school riding our new horse, you're welcome to go and watch him for a bit" Antonia told her. Ginny smiled up at her.

"Thanks, I'll do that!" Ginny neared the door when she turned around and addressed Antonia.

"Why is Draco riding the new horse?" She asked. Not that she was complaining, she always liked watching him ride. Antonia gave her a small smirk.

"Well, don't tell him this but he's sort of like our test dummy. I swear he has superglue on his saddle sometimes. Some of the nasty tricks our new horses have pulled and he's just sat there like it was nothing!" Antonia shook her head as she laughed a little. Ginny laughed as well.

"That sounds like Draco!" She giggled and skipped back out of the office to find him.

Ginny jogged up the pathway to the school where she could see Draco walking round. The horse he rode was absolutely beautiful. He or she had been very neatly clipped. It was a very bright chestnut colour and stood at about 16hh at a guess from Ginny. The horse had a very beautiful white star on its forehead. It was nearly as beautiful as the person who was sat on top. Ginny waved when Draco stopped walking. Draco didn't see her however, as the horse he rode didn't seem to be listening to him.

Ginny could tell that Draco had asked the chestnut beauty to stand at the C marker, but the horse would not listen. It backed up a few paces and reared when Draco kicked it on. The rear itself was quite small, but Ginny was still worried for Draco in case something happened. Draco was still at the far end of the school. He kicked the horse assertively, but again the horse backed up and reared bigger this time. Draco's hands came up in front of him and clasped around the horse's neck as the rear nearly flew him backwards. He still hadn't seen Ginny yet, but she bit her lip worried for her crush.

Draco gave the horse a gentle but firm tap with his schooling whip behind his leg. The horse snorted and charged forwards into an uncontrollable canter, which took Draco by surprise. He cantered around the school until he got to where Ginny was standing on the opposite site. He looked a bit startled but hurriedly took one hand off the reins to wave a hello to her. She waved back, but still bit her lip as the horse went even faster around the school. Before Draco had a chance to put his hand back on the reins, the horse had stopped dead in its tracks. Ginny's hand flew to her mouth, worried that he might fall off. Antonia had been right about him though, he must have had superglue on his saddle as he did not move one inch out of it.

Draco grumbled and gave the horse another light tap behind the leg. This time the horse did not charge off but seemed to listen to him. Draco kicked him on and they performed a well-executed extended trot around the school at professional dressage level. They approached Ginny's side again and Draco gave her a cheeky grin as he passed her.

"Looking good!" Ginny called to him as he passed. Draco shot her another cheeky smile, but she spoke too soon as the horse took this opportunity to go into canter. Draco didn't seem bothered and rolled his eyes as he pulled the horse back into trot. After a minute or two, they returned to halt so Draco could have a few minutes to get his breathe back and he beckoned for Ginny to join him in the school. Ginny smiled and opened the wooden gate and walking briskly over to him.

"Hey!" he greeted her properly with a cheeky grin. She smiled back in return.

"Who's this beauty then?" She asked and stroked the horse gently down its face. Draco gave him a small pat on the neck before he answered.

"This is Billy. Antonia stuck me on him to make sure he'll be suitable for the school to use." He gave a cheeky smile and blew out a long breath.

"I won't be much longer" he said to Ginny. She smiled and nodded and watched as Draco and Billy went off around the school again at walk. Draco stayed in the end that Ginny stood in and circled a few times in trot before he asked Billy to canter in the corner. Billy let out a snort and gave out quite a large buck in the transition to canter. Draco just rolled his eyes again and kicked him on through the buck. He laughed as Billy snorted again, obviously not happy at the fact his rider had managed to sit through his buck.

They cantered around nicely for a while and Billy seemed like he had calmed down. Obviously, Ginny had thought the wrong thing at the wrong time as Draco and Billy passed the gate that Ginny had accidently left open. She could see that Billy had sped up in the canter as he approached the gate. She noticed how Draco got pulled back a bit in his saddle as the sudden speed change caught him off guard. He regained his posture just in time as Billy reared bigger than before at the gate. Again, he brought his hands to clasp around Billy's neck as he pushed his weight forward in attempt to get all four feet back on the ground. Billy reared again even bigger if that was even possible and Ginny panicked as Draco was shouting at him to get down.

Billy neighed and hopped on his back feet whilst in mid rear in attempt to get out of the gate. Draco would have none of it and although he looked to be quite scared, he turned Billy away from the gate and kicked him on again. Billy kept hopping backwards on two legs, until he lost his balance and fell over backwards onto the rubber surface and squashed Draco between it and him. Ginny gasped and rushed towards horse and rider, unsure what she should do. Running through the rubber surface was harder than she thought and by the time she had reached the gate, Billy had lifted himself up and cantered off out the gate to the office. Draco still lay there on the rubber surface. He hadn't moved once since he fell. Ginny rushed to his side on her knees. He was breathing fine. Good, at least he wasn't dead. Before Ginny could do anything to help, Antonia rushed up the pathway from the office. She looked as worried as Ginny felt.

"What happened?!" She cried. "Billy just came cantering out of nowhere with no rider, so I came to see what happened to Draco."

"Well, everything was going fine, well I mean Billy was playing up a bit but Draco was handing everything really well" She took a deep breath and calmed herself.

"But then I left the gate open and when they passed it Billy just threw a fit and he reared and fell back. Draco hasn't moved since he fell!" She cried and sobbed. Antonia rubbed her back soothingly. She turned her attention to Draco.

"Draco, can you hear me?" She asked him. He nodded and opened his eyes.

"Can you stand?" Antonia asked him. Draco tried, but he couldn't. He just fell back and Ginny caught him before he could do any more damage. His leg rested at a funny angle, which did not look at all right to Ginny.

"Ginny, you stay here and I'll call an ambulance" Antonia said as she stood up. Ginny nodded and stroked the hair out of Draco's hair.

"You should have worn a hat" she whispered to him. He smiled at her weakly before he was taken away by the ambulance.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: To anyone who doesn't know, I have edited all the previous chapters to make them better, don't know if I mentioned that before but if I haven't then please do check them out, I hope they've improved!**

**This chapter is a bit weird, but then again the whole story is a bit weird, and I have no idea where I'm going with this. If anyone has any preferences as to what they would like to happen or any idea then please drop a review and I will make a chapter out of your idea. **

**And if anyone is interested in being a Beta Reader for the story I'm writing which isn't a fan based story then please also leave a review or message me, thank you!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters and no profit is being gained from this story.**

_**Just an edit here : I have decided to complete this story here as I am running out of ideas. I know I hadn't updated this story in years but I am now working on a new story and I just cannot be motivated for this one as it doesn't seem to be catching many people's attention. However if anyone really does want me to continue, message me and I will write another chapter, just at the moment it seems a little pointless.**_

_**Thank you. **_

Ginny had been told to wait at the stables until Draco and Antonia got back from the hospital. She had been told that his injuries weren't too serious, but still needed to be checked out thoroughly just to be sure.

Ginny was incredibly relieved to hear this but she could only allow herself to relax until she saw Draco in person. It was terrifying for her to witness the accident that had happened just a few hours ago. She shivered at the memory.

Antonia had given her free fun of the stables and said that Ginny could have a ride on any of the horses as long as she stayed inside the yard and was safe. Ginny thought it would be a good idea to take her mind off of Draco for a couple of hours.

"Hmm, who should I pick?" Ginny thought out loud as she looked around at the variety of horses in the barn. She walked over to the back of the barn, where some more horses were located. Ginny beamed as she saw one particular horse in the corner.

"Domino!" She cried happily. Domino was the first horse Ginny had ridden; the same day she had met Draco and accidently spilt water all over him.

'Hmm, now where is the tack room?' She thought to herself. 'I can't ride without any tack!'

Ginny wandered around the barn looking for any indication of a tack room. On the other side of the barn there was a large metal cabinet about the size of a small classroom.

"Aha! Tack room!" Ginny exclaimed and bounded over. When she got to the tack room however, she found it was locked. She pulled a face and turned around to start looking for a key.

She found herself wandering over to the front of the barn and into Draco's own private area he had mentioned when he had first met her.

"Key, key, key, key" she repeated to herself in a murmur, as she searched around the small room.

Draco's room consisted of a couple of chairs; a few cupboards and a small TV, nothing too special but it still had a cozy feel. It was also a very bright room as all the walls were filled with rosettes of all colours and sizes. There was a noticeboard behind the TV, which was filled with pictures. Ginny moved closer to examine the pictures. Most of them were of Draco with several different horses at shows, smiling brightly and showing off his first, second or third place rosettes. Ginny smiled slightly at the pictures.

As she was about to leave, she noticed a DVD on the table next to the TV. The cover read 'Draco's funny falls.' Ginny chuckled and put the DVD into the DVD player and sat down in one of the chairs. The first clip was of Draco show jumping on a small dapple-grey pony who resembled 'Tiny Twiggy' but bigger. They were outdoors in fresh grass somewhere Ginny did not recognize. The jumps were nowhere near Draco's usual jumping height, more poles on the floor if anything, so Ginny assumed the pony must have been new to competing.

Draco and this tiny pony were going around the course at a steady active trot, only cantering when they were a couple of strides into each jump. The second jump was a green pole with a white gate filler underneath which Ginny estimated to be about 1'6. The pony took on a more cheeky side here and looked as if it was about to refuse, and Draco didn't let it. It was an awkward jump and Draco got left behind quite a bit, but he carried on with the course as if nothing had happened.

The third jump was a small rustic cross pole, which they had no trouble with. However, the next jump was at a funny angle so Draco had to get his approach right straight away. Everything looked okay as far as Ginny could tell. Draco and the pony had picked up a canter a bit earlier than they did on the previous jumps, but Ginny could tell that this pony needed some extra encouragement, as this jump was a blue pole with another white fence that had caused Draco to be left behind earlier.

The little pony cantered a bit too fast to the jump and suddenly ducked to the left. Draco however, had somehow seen this coming and he stayed on and booted the little pony before he had chance to refuse. In doing this, Draco had lost his balance and toppled to the left, but the pony had kept on jumping.

Ginny had to laugh at the sight. The pony had jumped the scary filler normally, even though he had ducked to the left, but Draco's sudden movement had caused the boy to completely loose his balance, so by the time the pony had taken off, Draco was hanging on the side. After they landed, Draco let go and fell to the floor, performing a lovely forward roll as he did, whilst the pony just ran off. Draco quickly got up and ran after the pony and managed to catch him before he had run out of the arena. Ginny chuckled and moved onto the next clip.

The next clip was of Draco at a more posh place by the looks of it. Instead of riding outdoors in a grassy field, Draco was in an indoor school on a rubber-surfaced arena. The pony was different this time too. This time, Draco was riding a small tricolored pony that Ginny had seen in the barn several times before. The course contained 6 jumps and a double at the end. This time, the jumps were at about 2'3 if Ginny's estimate was correct and she remembered that Draco had spoken of competing this pony before and how he was a real natural if he put his mind to it.

Draco and this tricolored pony had completed 4 of the jumps without any incident, going a lot faster than they were in the previous clip. For the most part, they had kept a steady canter without once breaking into a trot. The pony however, seemed to be a bit more keen when he approached the jumps and sped up even more each time. Ginny had to turn the volume up, but she could hear Draco mumbling to himself as he went round the course, his face screwed up in concentration. She giggled.

They approached the last jump, which was the double. They were only cross poles but the poles did not touch the floor so it was quite a large cross pole. The pony had increased in speed even more, and Ginny could hear Draco shouting at him to slow down. The striding was wrong as they approached the first part, and the pony took off far too early. Draco obviously wasn't prepared for this and didn't fold over the jump. As a result, Draco tumbled over the pony's head when they landed and fell to the side in the rubber. This seemed to spook the pony and he carried on cantering, and flew over the second part of the double all by himself. Whoever was holding the camera was laughing as the pony continued to jump any jumps that came into its path before Draco could get up and grab him.

Moving on to the third clip, Ginny recognized that this one took place right where she was at the stables. Draco was riding a much bigger horse this time, and he was dressed in casual riding clothes so this time he wasn't competing. This horse didn't seem to be as crazy as the other two. It was a very handsome dark bay standing at about 16.3. They cantered in the corner and the person filming zoomed out to reveal a jump that was nearly as big as Ginny was, she estimated it to be around 4'6, which was roughly equal to 1.35m. Ginny's eyes widened at the pure size of the jump against the horse.

She had to laugh at Draco's face. He looked terrified and amused at the same time. The horse charged up to the fence and Draco gave a slightly yelp as the horse over jumped and acted like the jump was actually 1.50 m not 1.35m. This sent Draco flying straight over the horse's head, although he put up a good effort to stay on. He eventually hit the floor face first as the horse just stood there looking quite proud of himself.

There was one more clip left on the DVD. Ginny recognized the same dark bay horse except this time they were in a much different environment. Draco was dressed in a very smart bright blue show jacket, which matched the blue tips in his hair. The horse was also fitted in red saddle wear, including a numnah and matching red tendon boots. Overall, they both looked very smart. They appeared to be completing a dressage test as Ginny heard someone faintly reading out instructions in the background.

Everything seemed to be going very well, until Draco had reached a corner near the gate and the pretty dark bay horse started rearing. Ginny made a face as it reminded her of what had happened a few hours ago. In the film however, Draco seemed more than confident in what he was doing and the horse soon stopped and resumed trotting in an outline around the arena.

Draco had resumed his working trot and it was looking good again. This was until they had reached a corner and Draco asked the horse for canter. Ginny was again reminded of earlier when the dark bay let out a huge buck and Draco was flung forward. He had toppled forward and hung upside down on the horse's neck. It was rather a funny sight as the horse kept on cantering with no direction all over the school and Draco clung like a monkey to its neck. Eventually he decided to let go and tumbled to the floor in front of the horse. Ginny laughed a little.

"Something funny?" A voice sounded from behind her as she turned the DVD off. Ginny flew around and gasped. Draco was standing in the doorway on crutches and covered in bandages. He was smirking at her in a knowing fashion.

"You're okay!" Ginny beamed and ran over to him and stopped short before she tackled him to the ground in a bear hug.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed as he fell to the floor with a thump. "Miss me?" He smirked again. Ginny laughed.

"Of course I missed you! I was more worried if you'd be okay though" She looked down at his left leg, which was covered, in a sturdy black fabric.

"Eh, I'll be fine" He beamed up at her. "Can I get up now?" He asked her in a cheeky voice. Ginny blushed and moved off of him and held out her hand to help him up.

Antonia appeared in the doorway and smiled at them both.

"Doctors said he'll be fine after a good rest and no riding until after that leg heals!" This last bit was aimed at Draco and he pouted and Antonia laughed. She turned to Ginny. "You better keep an eye on him you know, knowing him he'll be trying to ride with a broken leg!" She laughed again and Ginny joined her. She gave Draco a quick peck on the lips before she helped him sit down on one of the chairs.

"Oh don't worry" she smiled, "I'll look after him!"

**A/N: Sorry I kind of waffled a bit, it's quite hard to describe what you see in you're head when it comes to horses. Constructive criticism is welcome and I am aware there may be some grammar errors as I do tend to change tenses so sorry about that and please do point them out!**


End file.
